Warrior Cats fanfic rated m 1
by Honeyspots101
Summary: Warrior cats mating stories, plz enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

Hiya all, Honeyspots (Kate) here and recently I have seen loads of people doing warrior cats fanfiction so I thought I will join in just cuz I love writing and I want to know what people think, I will hope to be posting weekly and will take request on warrior cat based stories. :)  
I do not own warrior cats (though I wish I could). This is my first story and though not all like them this is a mating story. First up Cinderheart and Lionblaze, Please ENJOY!

It had been six moons since the battle between the clans and the dark forest, Cinderheart padded through the forest trying to find a scent of prey, she breathed in the smell of mouse coming towards her. Cinderheart instantly got into a hunters crouch stalking her prey silently. She was within three tail lengths when a snap of a twig behind her made her prey become alert of it's surroundings and scamper off to the foot of a tree. Frustrated Cinderheart got to her paws spinning round to see what made her loose her catch. She was instantly confronted by Lionblaze a golden tabby warrior and also her recently announced mate, though nothing significant had yet happened between the pair.  
" Hi Cinderheart, I'm so sorry I made you loose your prey." Mewed Lionblaze with a plead of forgiveness in his eyes. Cinderheart relaxed seeing it was just him.  
" Don't worry about it there are plenty more mice in the forest." Cinderheart said in reply.  
Lionblaze shook his head before shakily saying,  
" I know but can I please make it up to you in anyway possible." Cinderheart licked his cheek in reply, " Fine, what did you have in mind?"  
Lionblaze's eyes brightened before he turned and started to slowly pad off in the opposite direction, Cinderheart followed intrigued by what was about to come.

They stopped by a tall oak tree in a mossy clearing. Lionblaze turned round to face Cinderheat and began to lick her face and neck. " Mating maybe is how I could repay you." His voice trailed off as he made is way down Cinderheart's back and down to her now hot and steamy core. She shivered as Lionblaze rasped his toungr over it strongly licking up all her juices. Cinderheart started to groan in pleasure while Lionblaze's long and pink member slowly slid out. Lionblaze placed a paw on Cinderheart's back pushing her into a hunters crouch. With Lionblaze's member fully erect he mounted Cinderheart teasing her by rubbing his cock against her wet juicy folds. Unexpectedly he stopped before slamming into her hard. Cinderheart gave a yelp of surprise and slight pain before it quickly turned into a low groan of complete pleasure.  
Lionblaze continued to thrust letting out huffs and groans every time he slammed into Cinderheart's tightening pussy. He thrust harder and faster, Cinderheart's Walls starting to close in around his throbbing dick, reaching a climax the pair came at the exact same time, Lionblaze realesing his seed deep inside her and them both releasing warm sticky juices over themselves before it dripped onto the mossy patch where they had just mated. The two cleaned themselves up licking the cum off each other.  
" That was great, and I totally forgive you for scaring away the prey." Cinderheart gasped out of breath. They both got up and padded back to camp tails entwined and pelts brushing.

Thank you so much for reading, please review and all that also leave a request for a next story (doesn't have to be mating pairs).  
Honeyspots out. X 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya people, Honeyspots here with another fanfic, 2 in one day lol. This was requested to me by Jayfeather444, thank you so much for it. This fanfic will be a rape story about Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Brambleclaw and Squirrelfligh. enjoy!

Anger raged from deep with in Brambleclaw as he walked out from the warriors den. It had been two days since the truth came out about Leafpool being who he thought were his kits real mother instead of Squirrelflight, last night while the clan were sharing tongues he had managed to grab hold of Jayfeather and Lionblaze and the three had started to plan their revenge.  
As he walked past the battle training clearing Lionblaze and Jayfeather padded up to him from behind a small oak tree, they nodded to each other before silently continuing into the forest. They easily tracked down squirrelflight from scenting out her steamy heat scent.  
" Are we already and know what we will do?" asked Brambleclaw anger in his voice. The two nodded in reply.  
The three furious toms stormed into the clearing where squirrelflight was grooming herself. Not uttering a word Brambleclaw pinned her down and started to bite and lick her heated pussy painfully, while Lionblaze guided Jayfeather to her mouth so that his half erect member could be sucked. Lionnblaze, with an already fully erect dick went to her back and started to pound hard and fast into her arse. Squirrelflight cried out in pain as Lionblaze's sharp barbs ripped her arse.  
Brambleclaw spun onto his back and laying on the flow started to brutally fuck her from below.  
When Jayfeather climaxed he shot his warm White juices deep into Squirrelflights mouth making her gag she vomited it back up. Jayfeather walked round to Brambleclaw and started to arse fuck him. After 5 minuets the three toms climaxed all shooting their seeds into squirrelflight causing her to climax too. The three toms all backed away, cleaned themselves up and then dashed off into the forest all going separate ways leaving Squirrelflight behind panting hard and in agonising pain, cover in the cum of the three d toms who had just raped her, all of which she thought she could trust.

Thank you all so much for reading I hope you liked it as I said before this was requested by Jayfeather444. Please review and message me with any warrior cat based requests, I can do love, lust , rape or if you don't want mating just a plain story, characters don't have to be in the books but if they are not please give a description of them. Let's see if we can get 5 review.

Honeyspots out. X


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my goodness thank you to those if you that have followed me/ this series and have reviewed with a request. Though it may only be three of you it is you three that make me really happy and want to write more. some of you who follow me would have noticed I put up the same story twice instead of this one so sorry it was like that. So without further ado I give you Greystripe X Squirrelflight requested to me by Palepaw I believe. Enjoy!**

Greystripe padded through the lush green territory of Thunderclan. He had already caught a pigeon, two mice and a vole. He went to drop his prey with his previous catches when he bumped into Squirrelflight, her beautiful ginger cost glistened in the greenleaf sun. Startled he dropped his catch.  
" Squirrelflight, hi sorry you startled me. Is everything alright you look a bit worried?" Greystripe meowed looking into squirrelflights deep green eyes.  
" I guess I just have a lot on my mind at the moment, that's all." Squirrelflight replied sounding distant. Greystripe tossed his catch to his side where his other prey was.  
" Well in that case I guess this is the best time to tell you and hopefully it will cheer you up." Greystripe said nervously. " Squirrlflight, I know that you are Firestar's daughter and all but from the first moment I met you when you were a kit, I just knew you were the one. Squirrelflight, I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I... I love u." Greystripe stuttered holing she felt the same way.  
Squirrelflight look up her eyes brightening.  
" Actually that's why I came out into the forest so that I could tell you, hoping that you felt the same. Oh Greystripe I love you soo much." She licked his cheek and Greystripe licked her back.  
The two continued to passionately share tongues until Greystripe decided it needed to get a little more serious, he spin her onto her back both cats laughing. He slowly started to lick down her soft belly until he reached her now steamy core, licking the outside he placed a law softly onto her and started to gently rub her wet folds. Squirrelflight let out deep groans of pleasure as he started to lick her pussy as well. Squirrelflight got up, pushing Greystripe down on his back as she started to massage his growing member. When his member had fully expanded she licked it up and down rhythmically her head bobbing up and down as she sucked hard. Greystripe let out groans of love and pleasure before pulling away and placing Squirrelflight in a hunters crouch.  
He mounted her and slowly pushed his throbbing member into her pussy gently making sure no harm came to such a beautiful creature. The two let out low groans and grunts of pleasure as they passionately fucked. Squirrelflight's walls started to tighten around Greystripe's cock, he started to thrust harder and faster as the pair climaxed in unison, sending white cum all over each other as Greystripe sent his seed far inside Squirrelflight. The two cleaned up licking the juices off each other.  
" We have to do that again. I don't want to go back to camp, but spend the night out here with you. I love you Greystripe." squirrleflight panted lovingly. Greystripe nodded on agreement and stepped over to the shelter of a beach tree where he curled up inviting Squirrelflight over to join him. Both cats drifted off into a peaceful love filled sleep together pelts touching.

 **A/N: thank you all so much for reading. Please review I really appreciate it. Also leave a request, make sure you include: cats name(s), location and what type of story I can do any. If it is that you would like a story involving a cat not mentioned in the original books please give a description of them. Thank you :)**

 **Honeyspots out. X**


End file.
